where'd you go
by edwards good girl
Summary: Hi this is just a little story that I have done.it is based on a song "where'd you go" and it is in Alice's P.O.V. don't own twilight or the song. I hope you like it.oh there is a bit of swearing it there but its not to bad


**Hi this is just a little story that I have is based on a song "where'd you go" and it is in Alice's P.O.V. don't own twilight or the song. I hope you like it. oh there is a bit of swearing it there its not to bad but if you don't like language don't read.**

**edwards good girl**

…

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

It was just like any other day. Esme was constantly cleaning around the house, Carlisle was working late at work again so he doesn't have to watch us mope, Emmett was in the garage helping rose, jasper was out hunting and what was I doing? I was staring at the phone. I didn't expect it to ring, it just gave me hope that he might drop by. I hadn't seen Edward for about 3 months and I was missing my brother.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I could live without my brother but this is the longest he has been away. My family all knew where to go if they want to find me; I never left the small brown table that held the phone. I couldn't help it I just needed to hear his voice to know that he was ok. The visions of his future weren't very reassuring and all I ever saw was him running. His eyes were pitch black almost like coal, the bottom of his shoes had run thin and they had lost their shine, his hair was field with dirt and blood and he hadn't changed cloths since the party. The sad thing is when he does call or pick up his phone I don't have anything to say. We just…..well nothing, nothing is said and this goes on for about 5 minutes before he hangs up. Trust me if he was here he wouldn't be hearing silence. My thoughts were loud there were so many things that I wanted to scream at him. Like how could he leave her. She was his everything and when you take away everything your left with nothing. Apparently she had his heart because that's gone too. Every things gone even his presence in this house is gone. The thing that hurts the most is when he ends a call with Esme, she always says the same words after the tone singed that he she has been disconnected. "Where'd you go?"

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I suddenly fell in to a vision. Rose was screaming into the phone, her beautiful face scrunched up in anger and her long blonde curls were flying behind her as she passed around the room. The phone ringing pulled me out of rose's future. The whole family ran out to see who had called even though they all new. I leaned over to pick it off the table but rose stoped me. Before I could stop her she had picked up the phone and started screaming as loud as she could at the person on the other end of the line.

"You haven't been home in three months; I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know what a home is. It's that place you once used to live in. Do you remember how we use to go hunt deer as a family on Halloween as if it were candy or sometimes we would have grizzly, I bet you don't remember. Your eyes must be pitch black but how would I know we haven't seen you in three months. I don't think you even think about our family falling apart, Alice hasn't moved from the phone for 4 hours and Emmett hasn't smiled for 6. Do you get it yet? You are destroying our life and it's a little fucked up. I can't believe that Alice still defends you. But trust me that won't last for too much longer. Where the hell did our Edward go?"

Her voice broke at the end from emotion. She didn't let him respond before she hung up and then after that she left the room. He stopped calling altogether after that.

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,That I'm stuck here waitin',  
no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to take it anymore. So that was it.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

…

**And that is it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
